


Pretty Woman

by JustGettingBy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Protective Tony, Shameless Copy of the shopping scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGettingBy/pseuds/JustGettingBy
Summary: Peter goes to a shop to buy some parts.Said shop denies him service.Tony isn't pleased.(AKA the shopping scene from Pretty Woman)





	Pretty Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Pretty Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680826) by [ElodieTheFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl), [JustGettingBy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGettingBy/pseuds/JustGettingBy)



In a series of less than fantastic days for Peter Parker, today was no exception. He slept through his alarm and missed the subway, causing him to be late to school. And of course he had to have Mrs. Buckley first block on tuesdays, and she of course marked him late (even though it was only five minutes) which then earned him detention after school. The detention then lead to him getting out later than he anticipated as Spider-Man, which now lead to Peter being late to meet Tony - and he forgot to pick up some new parts to upgrade his suit. To top his fantastic day, some purse snatcher managed to land a lucky punch, giving Peter a blooming black eye. And now it was pouring rain. Peter didn’t have his umbrella. 

He entered the electronics shop, thankful for the blast of warm air at the entrance. Peter shook the rain from the ends of his shaggy hair and pulled the sleeves of his too-short sweater over his hands.

“Can I help you?” The salesman asked. He eyed Peter, taking him in from wet head to muddy shoes with a disapproving frown. 

“Yeah, uh, I just need a few things for - for a project,” he said, fishing his phone out of his pocket, “Can you help me find any of these?” He pulled the list of supplies up and showed the guy his cracked screen. 

The salesman scoffed, “I don’t think you want those, kid.”

Peter frowned, “Uh, yeah, I’m pretty sure I do. Look, if you don’t have them I can go -”

“Oh we have them,” the man replied, “but all that is going to be expensive.”

“I have money,” Peter insisted. He had _Tony Stark’s _credit card in his wallet, “And I need these parts.”__

__“Look, kid, I think you should leave, alright?” The man said. He made eye contact with another saleswoman who had been standing a few aisles over, listening to their conversation._ _

__“We don’t have what you’re looking for here,” she said._ _

__“I have money,” Peter said again, “I have a credit card to pay for all of this.”_ _

__“And the credit cards is in your name?” The woman replied, “Because if it’s not we’ll have to call the police for fraud.”_ _

__Peter took a final look between the two employees. They shot him dirty looks as he trudged back out into the rain - now late for the meeting and without the supplies. _Great. _____

____\---  
“Tony, you don’t have to do this,” Peter said, walking quickly to keep up with Stark’s stride. “Yeah, they were rude, but we can just go somewhere else-”_ _ _ _

____“No, no we can’t,” he replied, “that was a load of shit and you know it.”_ _ _ _

____“There’s gotta be at least two dozen stores with those parts,” Peter insisted, “I must’ve just - I don’t know - picked the wrong one yesterday. And I did look kinda suspicious -”_ _ _ _

____“It’s a matter of principle,” Tony said, “Nobody deserves to be treated like that.”_ _ _ _

____“You’ve been watching too many of Cap’s PSAs,” Peter shook his head._ _ _ _

____“What are you talking about?”_ _ _ _

____“That’s another story,” Peter frowned as they reached the entrance, “I’ll tell you if we just go somewhere else.”_ _ _ _

____“You’ll end up telling me anyways,” Stark said as the two pushed into the store._ _ _ _

____The man near the front was the same one who told Peter to leave. His jaw quite literally dropped as Tony walked in. “Tony Stark,” he said, starstruck, “How can I help you?”_ _ _ _

____“Well actually, my intern was here yesterday, do you remember him?” He pointed his thumb in Peter’s direction. The salesman shook his head, but the guilt on his face gave him away. “You denied him service,” Tony stated, “And you work on commission, don’t you?”_ _ _ _

____The salesman gulped. Tony smirked, “Big mistake.”_ _ _ _


End file.
